harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Agent Zuri/"Harry Potter"-Theorien
Hallo ihr lieben, wie bei allen großen Werken schwirren natürlich auch bei Harry Potter allerhand Fantheorien durchs Netz und allgemein durch die Fangemeinde. Dazu ist J. K. Rowling auch niemand, der diese unterbindet, sondern eher geschickt via Twitter anheizt. Und gerade deshalb werde ich nun damit anfangen, einige dieser Theorien für euch zusammenzustellen. Darüber hinaus habe ich hier auch noch ein paar Theorien, die in den Büchern, manchmal sogar von einem "Harry Potter"-Charakter angestellt wurden. Fantheorien Alles nur geträumt oder eingebildet thumb|Schrank unter der Treppethumb|100px|Schrank unter der Treppe im LigusterwegDiese Theorie hat ein bisschen Ähnlichkeit mit dem Running Gag in der Welt von "Alice im Wunderland" oder etwas moderner auch die Pointe im Film "Sucker Punch". Kern der Theorie ist nämlich, dass die gesamte Handlung der sieben Romane von Harry erträumt wurden, um seiner Welt, in der Kindesmisshandlung Alltag ist, zu entfliehen."Die 3 KRASSESTEN THEORIEN über HARRY POTTER" von Jay & Arya auf YouTube Demnach könnten folgende Personen Pendants aus dem eigenen Leben darstellen, denen er aber in der Zaubererwelt allerdings besser gewachsen ist und dort als Held dastehen kann: * Dudley könnte Draco Malfoy sein * Sirius ist auf jeden Fall der Onkel, den er sich immer gewünscht hat; im Gegensatz zu Tante Marge, die Harry in " " aufbläst * Andererseits könnte das — und auch der Vorfall, in dem Harry Dudley ein Ringelschwänzchen verpasst — was für Harry noch recht harmlos ist, ein schwerer Unfall sein, den Harry auf diese Weise für sich bildlich verarbeitet. Dazu würde auch der Vorfall im Zoo mit der freigelassenen Schlange passen"What Harry Potter Is Actually About. Childhood Ruined." auf tickld.com"The Harry Potter series is about mental illness. Hogwarts is a mental institution." auf reddit.com * Nach dem Vorfall mit Dudley kommt Harry auf eine "besondere Schule", welches nach einer Fantheorie in Wirklichkeit eine psychiartrische Klinik ist. Auch Tom Riddle glaubt das, als er erfährt, dass er nun auf dise Schule gehen soll * Nach dieser Theorie wiederum könnten Harrys heldenhafte Eltern Lily und James ebenfalls eine bloße Erfindung sein, wie die Szene mit Harry vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb verdeutlichen könnte, der, wie Dumbledore Harry erklärt, nicht die Realität zeigt * Cedric Diggory könnte damit seine erfolgreiche Seite sein, den alle lieben und der kein Außehnseiter ist. Oder er sieht gerade das in Cedric und wird es nie erreichen können und tötet deshalb Cedric in seiner Persönlichkeit als Voldemort * Dumbledore nimmt, besonders aber nicht ausschließlich gegenüber Harry, eine Beschützerposition ein * Die Weasleys sind die "perfekte Familie", die Harry wie einen Sohn aufnimmt, quasi eine Ersatzfamilie zu dem, was Harry im Ligusterweg hat * Voldemort könnte wiederum Harrys Alter Ego, also seine dunkle Seite sein, was durch ihre Verbundenheit, die Harry mithilfe der Okklumentik zu unterdrücken versucht, zu erklären wäre, die sich aber erst vollständig löst, als Harry sich von Voldemort töten lässt und dann schlussendlich Voldemort stirbt und damit Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiung genüge getan ist"Wenn Serienfans weiter denken: Die besten Theorien — Fantheorien über Harry Potter, Zurück in die Zukunft und Game of Thrones" auf bento.de →Aus psychologischer Sicht durchaus denkbar. Selbst schuld Da Harry ein Horkrux ist, welche, wie wir wissen, Träger auf Dauer in den Wahnsinn treibt. Harry wohnte zu Beginn der Handlung bereits zehn Jahre bei den Dursleys und Ron ging schon nach einem Monat mit einem Horkrux nervlich auf dem Zahnfleisch. Rowling selbst beschreibt Petunias Charakter und dessen Entwicklung, besonders auch durch Einflüsse ihrer Schwester Lily, in einem Artikel auf Pottermore. In einem Interview antwortet sie auf die Frage nach der Herkunft von Petunias Vornamen, dass in einem Film, den sie mit ihrer Schwester in ihrer Kindheit gesehen hat, in dem eine Frau, ohne den Drang, selbst einzugreifen in aller Seelenruhe und sichtlich interessiert, Menschen beim Ertrinken zusieht. Sie hieß Petunia und prägte in J. K. Rowling das Bild einer durch und durch unsympatischen Person, weshalb sie für Vernons Ehegattin ebendiesen Namen wählte. →Horkruxe können das, Harry wird so etwas aber nicht beabsichtigt haben. Dumbledore ist der Tod thumb|120pxthumb|250pxthumb|150pxWer Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern aus dem Zauberermärchenbuch "Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden kennt, der wird vielleicht beim Lesen oder Schauen der Heiligtümer des Todes einige mögliche Parallelen zu manchen Charakteren ausgemacht haben. * Snape könnte der Bruder mit dem Stein der Auferstehung sein, da er Lily immer begehrt, aber nie bekommen hat und schließlich für ihren Tod verantwortlich war * Voldemort könnte der Bruder mit dem Elderstab sein, da er es ist, der ihn wiederum von Dumbledore stiehlt. auch wenn er nie der wahre Besitzer des Stabes ist. * Harry könnte der Bruder mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang sein, da er diesen von seinem Vater geerbt hat. Doch wie passt Dumbledore ins Bild? Warum sollte er der Tod sein? Dafür gibt es mehrere Begründungen: * Dumbledore hatte kurzzeitig alle Heiligtümer in seinem Besitz * Er war es, den Harry, als Voldemort ihn getötet hatte, in seiner Vision von King's Cross sah * Er hält viele Fäden, auch über seinen Tod hinaus, in der Hand, bzw. viele Fäden führen letztendlich zu ihm * Es heißt, der dritte Bruder (Harry) würde den Tod (Dumbledore) bei seinem (Harrys) Tod "wie einen alten Freund grüßen". Dumbledore vertraut Harry und umgekehrt, das zeigt sich besonders, als sie gemeinsam Horkruxe jagen. Kann man da von Freundschaft sprechen? Auf Tumblr wird ebenfalls wild darüber diskutiert. Jemand sagte dazu: "Wie kann diese Buchserie mich immer noch so fertig machen. Es ist jetzt Jahre her. Wann bekomme ich meine Freiheit zurück, Joanne? Wann????""Neue Verschwörungstheorie schlägt ein wie eine Bombe" auf n24.de Die Theorie geht sogar noch weiter und zieht die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass Dumbledore selbst alle drei Brüder' in sich vereint, denn man erfährt, dass er auf tragische Weise seine geliebte Schwester verlor, ein mächtiger Besitzer des Elderstabs war und sich auf dem Astrologieturm widerstandslos töten ließ."7 Fan Theories That Will Change How You Look at Harry Potter — The mindblowing secret of The Deathly Hollows" auf dorkly.com →Klingt ziemlich cool und J. K. Rowling mag diese Theorie auch. Warum Hedwig sterben musste thumb Nach einer anderen Theorie hat Snape Hedwig in der Schlacht der Sieben Potters nur getötet, da diese Harry sofort verraten hätte, da die anderen sechs zwar aussahen wie Harry, allerdings keine weiße Schneeeule dabei hatten. Das ist zumindest im Film der Fall. In den Büchern stattet Moody auch die anderen sich mit Vielsafttrank zu Harry verwandelt habenden mit Schneeeulen aus. Wieder mal ein Moment, wo eine scheinbar böse Tat Snapes in Wahrheit eine gute gewesen sein könnte. Das erinnert mich an eine andere Szene von Dumbledores Doppelagenten Severus Snape im Stein der Weisen, in der Ron und Hermine glauben, Snape würde Harry verzaubern, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit Quirrels Flüche, die Harry gelten neutralisiert."'Harry Potter'-Fantheorien über Hedwigs Mörder und die schicksalhaften Namen der Weasley-Zwillinge" auf filmstarts.de →Ist zwar sehr gewagt, aber macht den Tod für Fans vielleicht etwas leichter Die Geschichte hinter den Namen der Weasleys Bekannt ist, dass die Blacks alle nach Sternnamen benannt wurden. Offenbar könnte sich J. K. Rowling bei der Namensfindung der Weasleys von den Namen und Schicksalen englischer Könige, Königinnen oder von Figuren der Artus-Sage inspirieren lassen haben: * Georges Pendant könnte George III sein, der ebenfalls auf einem Ohr taub war * Fred wiederum weißt dabei, dass er am Ende des siebten Bandes stirbt, Parallelen zu dessen Sohn Frederick Lewis, der unerwartet vor dessen Vater verstarb und so nicht mehr als Thronerbe zur Verfügung stand * Bei Arthur liegt der Schluss ganz nahe, dass sie den Namen wegen König Artus gewählt haben könnte →Warum nicht? Aber wer kann sich Arthur schon als König Artus vorstellen? Der Vogel des Zeitreisenden thumb thumb|250px Dass Dumbledore auf seine Weise verrückt ist, steht sicherlich außer Frage. Und: Dann war der Zeitumkehrer, den Hermine im dritten Band benutzt, um parallel auf dem Stundenplan liegende Fächer besuchen zu können, also doch nicht so sinnlos und hatte nach diesem Band (mit Ausnahme von Harry Potter und das verwunschene Kind) ausgedient. In gleich zwei Theorien geht es darum, dass einer der mächtigsten Zauberer zu Lebzeiten Gellert Grindelwalds, Tom Riddles und Harry Potters neben seiner Karriere als Schulleiter noch mit Hilfe des Zeitumkehrers quasi ein Doppelleben geführt haben soll. In einer Theorie soll er eigentlich Ron Weasley sein, da sie selten in einer Szene gemeinsam vorkommen, beide süßes mögen und die Verpeiltheit gut zu Dumbledore passt. Auch eine Narbe am Bein, die sich Ron im dritten Teil zuzieht, wird als Indiz dafür genommen. Allerdings ist Dumbledores Narbe an einer anderen Stelle."Dumbledore der Reisende" von Theresa dumbeldore in den Diskussionen Eine andere Theorie besagt, dass er Fawkes sein soll. Diese Lösung habe er laut der Hypothese gewählt, um den durch den auf dem Stein der Auferstehung ruhenden Fluch unausweichlichen Tod zumindest teilweise zu entgehen und Harry trotzdem bei der Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe beistehen zu können."Eigene Theorien" von ScoreMagnet in den Diskussionen Wieder eine andere Theorie, die den beiden eine ganz ähnliche Verbindung nachsagt, geht davon aus, dass Fawkes in Wahrheit ein Horkrux sei, den Dumbledore "aus Versehen" durch den verschuldeten Tod seiner Schwester Ariana erschaffen hat und den er deshalb strafend und reumütig Zeit an seiner Seite zur Erinnerung behält."Harry Potter Theory: Dumbledore's Horcrux" von SuperCarlinBrothers auf YouTube Inkanontheorien Neville ist der Auserwählte thumb|150pxthumb|150px Das alles trifft nicht nur auf Harry, sondern auch auf Neville zu. Der Grund, warum Voldemort die Potters statt der Longbottoms auswählte, könnte bei Snape und/oder Wurmschwanz zu suchen sein... Darüber hinaus ist Neville ein Reinblut, während Harry durch seine Mutter ein Halbblut ist, was für Voldemorts Reinblutideologie wahrscheinlich nicht unbedeutend war. →Wenn man die Fakten mit der Prophezeiung vergleicht, erscheint es durchaus denkbar Mehr als nur zwei Prophezeiungen Prof. Trewlawneys waren wahr Oftmals wird angenommen, dass Professor Trelawney ausschließlich zwei wahre Prophezeiungen machte: Die über das Schicksal Harrys und Voldemorts und das über Voldemorts Rückkehr durch Wurmschwanz. Wenn man sich aber andere Stellen in den Büchern ansieht, gibt es auch andere, auf den ersten Blick weniger bedeutsame Stellen. Hier ein Beispiel (Weitere Bespiele findet ihr hier): Peter Pettigrew war zu der Zeit in der Form einer Ratte mit am Tisch, also waren es 14. (Bevor Professor Trelawney sich jedoch an den Tisch setzte, waren es mit Peter Pettegrew schon 13 und Professor Dumbledore stand als erstes auf um Sybill zu grüßen, und er war auch der erste der Anwesenden, der starb.) Später aßen 13 Ordensmitglieder zusammen, und Sirius Black, der zuerst aufstand, war der erste, der starb. →Wie konnten wir das alle übersehen und eine solche Meinung über sie haben? Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag